


Too Little Too Late

by CrimsonFantasty



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFantasty/pseuds/CrimsonFantasty
Summary: Bella decided she's done pining over Edward and moves on, without the help of Jacob. Bella decides to hit the road with Alex, her friend with benefits, but what happens when they run into the Cullens.





	1. Preface

"Don't upset your father, not now. We can leave now if you'd like B, but Charlie's just lost Harry and leaving now would be horrible".

I hated it when Alex made sense. He was right of course, the asshole.

I guess I can handle a little longer here, the memories don't hurt as much as they used too.

"Okay, Alex. I can handle a little longer, for my dad".

"I know you can, and I promise another month or two and them we'll be gone. We can make new, better, memories wherever the fuck we want." he finished his sentence with a laugh turning his head to look at me.

His black hair flopping in front of his left eye.

I reached over and pushed it back into place mulling over where we might go, and do.

"We should take your bike."

He had a beautiful white and black motorcycle.

"I don't think my truck will last too much longer."

I punched him in the right shoulder when he laughed.

"I was thinking about my truck. There'd be no place to put anything we brought with us, or anything we wanted to bring back".

I hadn't thought of that.

We had agreed to each bring one small suitcase and I felt a little stupid for not thinking of that.

"Then its settled, a month from today we'll take your big ass truck and hit the road."

Alex laughed at me lightly and nodded his head.


	2. Dancing and Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song is "Hater" by Korn

Four months later

_Houston, Texas_

We were sitting on the hood of Alex's red Ford F-150. We were parked on a hill in the middle of a large field soaking up the sun. Alex was leaning back on his arms while I was laying down singing along to the radio.

___You can't bring me down_ _ _

_____Already had my life turned upside down_ _ _ _ _

_______I ride a downward spiral round and round_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________But I keep flying_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________I keep fighting_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________You won't ever bring me down_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I jumped up from the hood and started dancing along to the song, ignoring Alex's laughter.

_______________I'm good, I'm fine_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________This life's divine_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________No hate, no shame_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________No one to blame_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________You might despise_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________Your life with lies_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________I won't chastise_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________Even if you think you can_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I grabbed Alex's hand and pulled him off the hood so he'd dance with me.

_______________________________Bring me down_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________Already had my life turned upside down_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________I ride a downward spiral round and round_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________But I keep flying_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________I keep fighting_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________You won't ever bring me_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Alex took my hand and started to spin me around while I laughed.

When the song ended we got back into the car and started on our way back to our hotel.

We were headed to Alaska next and I couldn't wait. I'd never been and I thought it'd be fun.

Anywhere with Alex was bound to be awesome. He made me forget and I loved him.

Two months ago we were just friends, who slept together, and if you'd brought up the L word I would've denied it.

I'm not afraid anymore and I can say it.

Its been seven months since Edward left me in the woods and I have moved on.

Yes, I still miss my second family occasionally and I'll never forget them, but I'm glad they left.

If they hadn't I would never have met Alex.

When we finally got to the hotel I flipped on the light and turned to Alex, intending to call the first shower, but ended up snorting and pointing at the dried mud smudged on his face.

"Yes, haha B. The mud you slathered on my face is hilarious." Alex pouted, crossing his muscled arms and tilting his head slightly to the right as he waited for me to calm down.

A slight smirk appeared on his face as he started to walk towards me.

I took a step back each time he took a step forward. "I don't like that look Al-UH-EX" I squealed in the middle of saying his name as he tackled me onto the bed.

His hands danced up my sides until I couldn't breath and had to beg him to stop.

When he finally stopped I was panting trying to breath again.

Alex took ahold of my right hand, pulled me up from the red duvet covered bed and lead me towards the bathroom.

"Lets get a little dirtier before we get clean" Alex drawled suggestively.


	3. Travel

I woke up early the next morning with a heavy weight around my waist and the urgent need to pee.

I pushed the red duvet down the bed and off of me and then set to the difficult task of detaching Alex from me.

Although he would never admit it he was very cuddly, even more so in his sleep.

I carefully uncurled Alex's hand from around the hip I was laying on and slowly moved the sun kissed limb up and then placed it back down once I had rolled away.

I padded softly to the bathroom, sleepily rubbing my eyes and letting out a yawn or two.

After I had finished I flushed the silver handle on the toilet and pulled up my black lace thong.

Quietly making my way back towards the bed I stopped about a foot away and looked at Alex.

He was laying on his back with one muscled arm thrown over his face and the other thrown wide so it lay across the bed.

The duvet was down around his waist so I could see his tan, muscled chest and the thin trail of hair leading to the waist of his gray boxers.

I smiled as I remembered last night and walked towards my suitcase so I could get dressed for the day.

Deciding to change my underwear I discarded the black lace thong I had on and replaced them with dark blue boy shorts.

Next I put on black skinny jeans with rips down the legs and a black tank top with the words "the voices are getting louder" with everything, but the red word "louder", in white.

I then placed my silver snake cuff bracelet on my right wrist, my "never grow up" cord bracelet on the left.

After placing my favorite necklace around my neck I looked into the mirror and smiled.

The necklace read "part I cri" until connected with Alex's half then it read"partners in crime".

Deciding to wait until after awakening Alex, I left my black double buckle boots and olive military hooded jacket in the armchair by the door.

Walking to the bed I pulled back the covers, ignoring Alex's half awake mumbled protests and after batting his hands away I climbed so that I was straddling his stomach and began peppering his throat and jawline with soft kisses.

I hummed as he began letting out small pleasured groans as he began waking up.

I ghosted my hands over his chest and abs and then followed the path with my mouth, licking and sucking as I went.

I pulled the duvet down so I could get to his hip bones and whined when I was reminded of his boxers.

Alex chuckled as he clutched me by my upper arms to pull me against his chest and rolled us so that I was underneath him.

Resting on his forearms Alex smiled softly, leaned down to give me a soft kiss, mumbled out a good morning and not giving me a chance to respond in kind reclaimed my mouth.

His tongue traced my bottom lip asking permission to enter my mouth, which I granted, and after some time we pulled apart.

Alex moved his head down so he could nuzzle and nip at my neck before glancing at the clock and moving off me to get dressed.

When he emerged from the bathroom he was wearing blue liver wash skinny jeans, a tee shirt that read "What ever doesn't kill me",in white,"had better start running",in red.

He was also wearing his half of the necklace and black converse.

"Ready to move on, B?"Alex questioned his voice still rough from sleep.

"Mmhhm" I hummed and nodded in response to busy ogling him to form a response.

Fuck, He's attractive.

As I put on my shoes Alex grabbed our bags, returned them to his truck and went to check us out.

I grabbed our jackets and headed out to the truck to wait.

Getting bored I looked at the map and the route we had planned.

To get to Alaska we were going to go through Canada.

Our route went Texas, Oklahoma, Kansas, Nebraska, South Dakota, North Dakota, Saskatchewan, Alberta, British Columbia, Yukon and then finally Denali, Alaska.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the headrest right as Alex opened the driver side door and climbed in.

We were in for a long ride until our next rest stop.


	4. Rest Stop

Alex and I had made it to Nebraska before we decided to stop at a hotel and sleep.

I was excited to sleep in a bed instead of in the truck.

Alex was asleep against the passenger side window as I pulled into the parking lot of a Holiday Inn.

I went inside and managed to book us a room, even though I was nineteen and their minimum check in age is twenty-one, glad that they had vacancy.

Smiling I walked out the front entrance and back to Alex's truck to grab my bag and cohere an half awake Alex inside.

Upon opening the door to our room we were greeted by a king sized bed covered by a white comforter and a brown blanket folded across the bottom.

At each side of the bed was a nightstand, one with an alarm clock, and on the left side was a small recliner.

Across from the bed was a beautiful wooden desk with a drawer that pulled out of the middle, containing guest information, the tv guide and remote control.

On the right side of the desk was a phone and on the left a flexible office lamp.

Mounted on the wall above the desk was a medium sized flat screen tv.

I gawked as I pulled my luggage into the room, placing it at the end if the bed and headed to the bathroom with my toiletries.

I had been in the car for awhile and really wanted to take a shower.

I turned on the shower to the temperature I liked and then began to undress.

I had left the bathroom door unlocked so I wasn't very surprised when Alex decided to join me.

I was down to my bra and underwear when Alex entered the bathroom, removing his shirt and leering at me.

"Would you like some company, baby girl?" Alex questioned me unnecessarily. He already knew the answer.

"Of course, I can always use some help." I winked at him as I shed the last of my clothes and slipped under the warm spray of water, noticing that the shower head was detachable.

As I lathered shampoo in my hair I heard Alex give a little growl at my teasing and quickly finish undressing, which caused me to giggle in response.

Alex slipped in behind me pressing his firm chest behind my back before grabbing the body wash and pouring a generous amount into his hands, rubbing them together until he got a lather and then starting at my neck and massaging down my shoulders to my shoulder blades.

It felt fantastic and I leaned against him and hummed.

Pausing a moment he swept my hair over my left shoulder and out of his way as he peppered kisses along the right side of my neck.

Slowly his hands worked down my sides taking their time before moving to caress my stomach.

He stopped for a couple minutes tightening his arms around me, content to just hold me to him as he nipped, sucked and kissed at my neck.

I felt like I could purr like a cat.

Eventually I turned in his arms, giving him a kiss before stating it was my turn to wash him.

Ignoring his quiet protests that he hadn't gotten to finish I picked up the body wash, squirted some into my hands and after lathering it, I began to wash him.

When I looked up at him and noticed the adoring look he was giving me I smiled and placed a kiss over his heart.

After we finished I fished pajamas out of my suitcase and dressed as easily as I could with Alex trying to cuddle me.

With Alex in boxers and me in panties and one of his t-shirts we were ready for bed.

Alex scooped me up into his arms, walked the short distance to the bed and after pulling the covers back placed me into bed before crawling in after me.


	5. Hello, Alice.

"B, wake up."

I was being nudged awake, and by the looks of the amount of light outside, it was an ungodly hour.

I shifted against the passenger side door and mumbled tiredly.

"No"

I heard Alex laugh lightly and then the cool morning air wafting against my skin as he opened his door and exited the truck.

A few minutes later he returned with a coffee, black, for himself, and a cup of tea for me.

I groggily took the paper cup, noting the McDonalds logo, and hummed happily as the warmth seeped into my chilled hands.

"Thanks"

"No problem, Babe"

He winked at me as he placed his coffee into the cup holder and then shifted the truck into gear.

"I was thinking IHop for breakfast, when places are actually open. What do you think, princess?"

I thought for a minute

"I could go for some bacon and pancakes"

_Time skip ___

__Alex and I had made it to Fairbanks, about two and a half hours away from our destination when the trucks check engine light came on._ _

__"Aw no. Baby, no!"_ _

__I giggled at Alex as he cooed at his truck and pet the steering wheel._ _

__"Maybe we should pull over"_ _

__I had made the suggestion just in time as smoke started to travel out from under the hood._ _

__Alex let out a small sound at this and pulled over onto the side of the deserted road._ _

__While Alex investigated under the hood I pulled his cell phone out of the glove box and tried to find signal._ _

__I had no such luck._ _

__"Alex, there is no signal out here. I don't think any cars are going to be driving by anytime soon either."_ _

__We waited for an hour before a car finally appeared._ _

__The owner of the car pulled over behind us and a door opened._ _

__I was sitting inside the truck playing Tetris when I heard Alex conversing with a familiar voice._ _

__"Would you like a ride somewhere? You can't stay here alone."_ _

__I'd recognize that voice anywhere._ _

__It was one of the seven voices I had tried so hard to forget._ _

__"Oh, I'm not alone. And yes thank you a ride would be great if its not to much trouble."_ _

__I shifted in my seat closing out of the game and listening closely._ _

__I wasn't sure if it was known that I was the passenger._ _

__I doubted the open air made me smellable, and I hadn't been about the back of the car._ _

__"Of course it's no trouble. Where are you headed."_ _

__I was fighting with myself._ _

__To open the door or not open the door, that is the question._ _

__"We're headed to Denali. A sort of vacation."_ _

__Open the door._ _

__I stepped out out the truck onto the grass and walked around the front of the truck._ _

__They were standing and talking on the back drivers side, and I hoped I wouldn't be seen until I got near Alex._ _

__I walked around the front of the truck and made my way towards him._ _

__As I approached I plastered on my best plastic smile and, looping my arm through Alex's, I let out my best cheery_ _

__"Hello"_ _

__I don't think I'd ever seen Alice Cullen so surprised._ _


	6. To the Cullen's

While Alice stood there looking shocked, the passenger door of her car opened and I saw Jasper making his way toward to us.

By the time he had stopped and placed himself behind Alice, she seemed to snap out of whatever it was and replied to me.

"Hi, Bella."

Her voice sounded sad and a little hopeful and if you listened close enough you could hear the slight shake in it.

"My name is Isabella, my friends call me Izzy." I corrected her, I kept my tone cold and detached.

"Oh." she paused for a minute before continuing, "Hi, Izzy."

I gave a small rueful smile and a short humorless laugh in response.

"You're not my friend."

I felt Alex shift against my side, wrapping his arm around my back to rest his hand on my hip and giving a small squeeze.

I'd told him who the Cullen's were, how they'd broken me, I'd even showed him the family photo I had found under a floorboard in my room.

Pointing out each face, and trying not to cry.

I had missed all of them, even Rosalie.

The bitch.

I watched Alice's face fall, and she took a step back, pressing her back into Jasper's chest.

A small "Oh" escaped her lips in hurt, and maybe a little surprise.

I was done with this conversation already, so I turned to look up at Alex's face and making sure I had his attention I declared

"I'm going to try for a signal again."

Then I walked away.

I leaned against the driver side door of the truck and fiddled with my phone.

Hoping for a signal, because with out one I could call triple A.

Without triple A, Alex and I would have to accept the ride from Alice and Jasper.

"Fucking piece of shit, Can't get a goddamn signal in the middle of know where."

I knew I'd said it just a little too loudly when I heard Alex crack up and call out to me.

"Well, If we're in the middle of nowhere. Why do expect it to get a signal?"

I stopped fiddling with the phone in my hands and looked up to glare at him.

"Because it's its fucking job"

When he laughed again in response I couldn't resist the mumbled

"Fight me, Bitch"

I uttered out in response.

Nor did I miss the small tug of a smile that appeared on Jaspers face at hearing me.

I huffed and shoved my phone into my back pocket and walked back over to Alex's side.

"Give up on finding a signal"

I could feel him shaking against me as he laughed silently.

"Fuck you."

Alice choose to speak then.

"We live about five miles away. You could stay with us while you get your car repaired."

Alex looked down at me questioningly.

I resisted letting out a huff and shrugged.

"I don't give a fuck, Alex. Whatever you wanna do."

Truthfully I wasn't looking forward to seeing the rest of the Cullen's.

Except maybe their reactions to my wonderful new vocabulary.

I was unhappy seeing these two, and willing to bet i'd lose my shit having to deal with all of them at the same time.

I kept my expression neutral while Alex studied my face, finally he turned to Jasper and Alice.

"We'd love to…." I sorted, but Alex kept going "….thank you for offering."

Alice had a small smile forming on her face and looked like she might start bouncing soon.

"Great! I'll call my mom, Esme, and let her know to expect guests. When signal is available, of course. "

Jasper had stepped away a minute before she'd spoken with a mumble about contacting Emmett to retrieve our truck.

Ten minutes later I was sitting in the backseat of their car behind Jasper, while Alex held my hand, on my way to hell.


	7. Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song is Mama by My Chemical Romance

Fifteen minutes later we were making a left turn onto a long, narrow dirt driveway.

I huffed and pulled my iPod touch and headphones out of my small gray backpack.

I was fiddling with the headphones when I decided I had to know whether I'd be dealing with the entire family or if some were out hunting.

I wasn't really sure what I was hoping for.

On one hand if they were all there I could just get the awkward "how do you do's" over with.

On the other the smaller groups would take longer.

"Alice" I kept my voice monotone, careless.

"Yes" she paused for a minute "Isabella?"

"Is anybody out camping?"

She turned her head slightly to glance at me. "No. Everyones home."

Fucking fantastic.

I let out a small whine and leaned my head on Alex's arm.

Alex snickered in response and I poked him in the side in retaliation.

"Ewww, people."

Alice laughed lightly as she maneuvered around one of the turns.

I suddenly got an idea.

"Alex, where's your hoodie?"

Hopefully Alex's scent would throw off my own.

Alex hummed for a minute before scooting next to me and pulling the seat he perviously sat in down.

He searched around the trunk until he found his backpack and pulled out his black "more issues than vogue" hoodie out.

He pushed his bag back into the trunk, righted the seat and moved back into place.

"I'm going to warn ya, babe. I can't remember the last time I washed it" his nose crinkled adorably as he spoke.

I smiled internally, Perfect.

I shrugged in response, taking it from his outstretched hand and slipped it over my head.

"What did you want my hoodie for anyway?"

I looked turned my head and looked into his eyes "Would you believe me if I said I was cold?"

Alex snorted "no"

"I'm planning to put the hood up and listen to music while you play peace maker. Oh, and hope my ex doesn't recognize my perfume with your sweaty hoodie on because if I have to deal with anymore people tonight, I might just set someone on fire"

I heard Alice and Jasper chortle at my fire comment while Alex defended warning me about the hoodies stench.

As we pulled up to a house almost exactly like their dwelling in Forks, I shifted in my seat.

Pulling the hood up over my head and pulling the strings tighter, making my face less visible.

I also slipped one headphone into my ear and wrapped the other over the other giving the elusion that I wouldn't be able to hear them due to the volume of my music.

I selected a song and let it play.

Mama, we all go to hell.

Mama, we all go to hell.

I'm writing this letter and wishing you well,

Mama, we all go to hell.

Alice pulled up just outside of a garage and parked the car.

Oh, well, now,

Mama, we're all gonna die.

Mama, we're all gonna die.

Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry,

Mama, we're all gonna die.

I could see the rest of the Cullen's gathered on the front steps. Carlisle and Esme were standing together in the front while Emmett and Rosalie stood a couple steps back on their right and Edward on their left.

And when we go don't blame us, yeah.

We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.

You made us, oh, so famous.

We'll never let you go.

And when you go don't return to me my love.

I exited the car and nuzzled myself into Alex's side, smiling when I felt his arm curl around me. I watched the almost invisible tilt of everyones head as they listened to the music playing in my ears, or ear and resisted the urge to laugh at Edwards face.

Mama, we're all full of lies.

Mama, we're meant for the flies.

And right now they're building a coffin your size,

Mama, we're all full of lies.

Alex could hear the friendly smile in Alex's voice as he greeted everybody. "Hello. Its nice to meet all of you. My name is Alex. Thank you so much for letting us stay with you until my truck is repaired."

I had my head leaning on his chest so I could see them, but they couldn't see me. To say I was surprised that Alice and Jasper hadn't told them who I was was an understatement.

I watched as Carlisle moved forward to shake Alex's hand and return the greeting. "My name is Carlisle. This is my wife, Esme and our other children Emmett, Rosalie and Edward." He motioned to each as he said their name. "You've already met Alice and Jasper." I could hear the question in his voice as to why Alex hadn't introduced me.

Well Mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue,

You should've raised a baby girl,

I should've been a better son.

If you could coddle the infection

They can amputate at once.

You should've been,

I could have been a better son.

"Oh, sorry. This is Isabella." Alex nudged me slightly "I'm afraid she's a bit worn out from traveling and isn't very social at the moment." I heard Emmett's booming laugh in the background. What he found funny was beyond me.

And when we go don't blame us, yeah.

We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.

You made us, oh, so famous.

We'll never let you go.

They studied us for a minute or two more and then Emmett, Rosalie and Edward turned and headed inside.

Esme and Carlisle stayed and spoke quietly to Alice and Jasper before walking toward us again. When they reached us Esme spoke quietly, most likely because she though I was falling asleep against Alex and to be fair I kinda was, she informed us that she had started to prepare two guest rooms.

She said: "You ain't no son of mine

For what you've done they're gonna find

A place for you

And just you mind your manners when you go.

And when you go, don't return to me, my love."

That's right.

Alex shifted me against him and lowered his voice as he responded, I guess I looked more tired than I felt.

"You don't need to go through all that trouble, we'll share a room."

Esme nodded and turned back towards the house, as she was starting to walk away she turned and looked over her shoulder.

Mama, we all go to hell.

Mama, we all go to hell.

It's really quite pleasant

Except for the smell,

Mama, we all go to hell.

"I'm looking forward to meeting Isabella after she's had some rest."

Alice and Jasper had set our luggage by the steps while we and been talking before they made their leave and Carlisle grabbed my suitcase while Alex grabbed his after shouldering his backpack. I picked up my backpack and we followed Carlisle into the house and up a flight of stairs to a bedroom with a queen sized bed that I was happy to see after the previous nights in the car.

While Alex spoke to Carlisle in the door way I turned my iPod off and removed my headphones from my ears. I pulled its charger out of my backpack and plugged it into the outlet near the nightstand on the left side of the bed, placing my iPod in the stand.

Behind me I heard the door close and Alex's arms wrapped around me.

"See, that wasn't so bad."

I laughed darkly and stated "wait until morning"

I tilted my head slightly in thought.

Would they recognize my voice? Probably not. I decided to worry about it after i'd slept.

I stripped to my underwear, Victoria's Secret black lace-trim cheeky panties, and pulled an oversized t-shirt of out of my bag for pajamas before climbing into bed. I vaguely felt Alex climb in behind me and cuddle me to him before I drifted off.


	8. Breakfast

In the morning when I awoke Alex was missing from the room, and judging from the voices drifting up from downstairs, I had a pretty good idea where he was.

I walked into the attached bathroom, after locking the bedroom door, and scrubbed the three days worth of car travel off my skin.

Once clean I stepped out, wrapped in a towel and picked up my iPod to check the weather.

It was going to be chilly today.

I decided to wear my charcoal goth club skinny jeans that had rips from just below the top of my thigh to just below my knees. They're white with dark grey streaks in them. I paired those with a t-shit style black backless scope neck. The backless part was in the shape of a heart.

I had noticed that the tile floor in the bathroom was cold and pulled on some white ankle socks to protect my feet against the chill I figured the rest of the house contained.

I pulled a black rubber bracelet with the word strength in pink on my left wrist and another black bracelet with the words normal people scare me written in white on my right wrist.

After checking to make sure my half of the "partners in crime" necklace was still clasped around my neck, I left the room and descended the stairs.

When I reached the bottom I turned right and made my way into the kitchen where Alex was sitting at the island having pancakes. Emmett was standing on the other side facing me.

Alex had his back to me while he ate and conversed with Emmett.

Alice and jasper were sitting at the table in the next room "eating" breakfast with Rosalie, Edward and Esme. I assumed Carlisle was at work.

As I entered the room, conversation paused and looks of shock covered the faces of everyone but Alice and Jasper who had apparently still not disclosed my identity.

Edward stood from the table still looking shocked and a little sad.

"Bella?" he said in questioning wonder and I ignored him, instead walking to wrap my arms around Alex's seated waist.

"You didn't wake me up."

I could tell he sensed the awkward tension in the room, as everyone was still staring, and he looked around before turning on the stool and responding.

"I thought I'd let you sleep. You were seemed pretty tired considering you were out before I got into bed and you never sleep well in the truck."

It was still silent in the room except for Alex's and my own voice. Alex nudged a large plate sitting in the middle of the island "Pancakes?"

I tilted my head as I thought.

"I'm not really hungry right now but maybe later."

I noticed that Emmett had moved and was now on the other side of the island, closer to me.

"Bella?"

I looked over at him tilting my head and raising an eyebrow "Cullen".

After watching Emmett open and close his mouth a few times and getting tired of waiting, I turned my attention back to Alex.

"What do you want to do today?"

He shrugged, finishing with his breakfast and pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"There's not much to do until the truck is fixed."

I smiled and nudged him with my shoulder "Dance party?"

"Sleep" he responded laying his head on my shoulder.

"Sleep? All day, Alex!" I knew he had done most of the driving before the truck had broken down so he must be tired but if he slept, I'd be stuck dealing with the Cullens by myself.

"No. I was thinking of taking a nap, with my favorite teddy bear" his arms tightened around me when he mentioned the teddy bear part and I leaned into his chest " and when we wake up we can be social."

I suppressed a groan at the thought of having to play nice with the family that abandoned me without so much as a goodbye. But I also knew that staying in their home, I couldn't avoid it forever.

Frowning, I huffed and nodded my head before grabbing Alex's hand in my own and pulling him out of the stool and toward the stairs. Before we could reach the stairs, Edwards voice broke his families silence and I deflated.

"Bella, could I speak to you?"


	9. Sulking and Video Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I'm back. Sorry for the long wait, guys.

“Bella, could I speak to you?” 

 

I wanted to scream. I had been so close to freedom and that twat just couldn’t resist opening his goddamn mouth. The stairs were so close, yet so far away. 

 

Would it be childish to pretend I hadn’t heard him? 

 

I mean, I could have suffered an injury that affected my hearing sometime in the previous few months. I am accident prone and it’s not like he was around to know any different. None of them were.They weren't around to know because they _left me_. Had cast me aside like a puppy that had outgrown its holiday reception. 

 

I could feel the emotions I had tried to repress rising, all my abandonment and despair. I took a deep breathe to calm myself and held Alex’s hand a little tighter in my own. I was the youngest in the room. I could totally act like a child, especially fueled by my emotions but I wouldn’t ignore him. I couldn’t. 

 

“Bella is gone. You can kiss my perfect ass.” 

 

Avoiding looking at anyone, I practically dragged Alex up the stairs and to our room. After we were inside I shut the door and locked it. Because I am a coward and locking the door made me feel better, even if the lock was useless in this house. 

 

Sensing my distress, Alex wrapped me in his arms and I let myself relax in his embrace as I listened to the comforting words he spoke quietly into my ear. 

 

“You’re okay, Princess. I’m here. Shh.” 

 

I felt terrible about all the drama Alex was being subjected to, and all the drama that was sure to come later in our stay. I felt terrible that I was ruining our trip with my past and all the dramatics that it was causing and most of all, I felt terrible about ruining Alex’s plan for a nap. 

 

Instead of spending time locked in our room sleeping, Alex spent it comforting me. He’d occasionally rub my back for a few minutes or play with my hair. I even got forehead kisses too. 

 

From downstairs we could hear the movement of the other occupants of the house. Sink water running and dishes clinking softly as they were rinsed and put into the dishwasher. I couldn’t bring myself to feel bad about leaving the dishes for them. In fact, I wished there were more. They deserved more. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

Hours later, Alex had finally convinced me that hiding in our room the entire time we were staying here would be bad manners. I really didn’t want to be social. Being social meant confrontation and talking. I didn’t want to talk to any of them. I wanted to stay in bed and be angry, but Alex was right. We were being rude to our hosts. I sighed exaggeratedly, to make sure Alex knew how much I hated this, and followed Alex out of the room when he opened the door. 

 

Descending the stairs we went in search of someone, anyone. I laughed to myself, wondering if they thought we were snooping around their home. We wondered for a bit before we came across the sound of a video game being played. The sound was coming from the living room and I tensed, ready to enter a room with several people inside it. I was surprised to find that it was just Emmett and Jasper. They both sat upon the couch holding game controllers while they competed in Mario Cart. 

Alex grinned as we entered the room and he saw the screen. 

 

“Hey guys. Do you mind if we keep you company?” 

 

I rolled my eyes at his manners. Even surrounded by the worst possible people, he’d be polite. 

 

Jasper and Emmett exchanged a look quickly and then Emmett spoke. 

 

“We don’t mind. We’re actually glad that you’re here.” The fucker looked at me while he spoke. Alex was too busy watching the game to notice. 

 

“Great. Come on, Babe.” Alex took my hand and lead me to the empty couch to our right, where I took a seat. 

 

Emmett and Jasper quit their current game and produced two more controllers out of a cabinet which they handed to Alex and I. 

 

“Two vs two?” 

 

I leaned back into my chair, resigned, and prepared to lose. We were playing against vampires after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I haven't worked on this story in three years, it's also posted on FF, and I have totally forgotten where it was headed but I got the urge to write today and here we are.


End file.
